


The rest of our lives

by JoyBooth



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/pseuds/JoyBooth
Summary: She woke up from a drug induced fog to find her captain sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed.





	The rest of our lives

She woke up from a drug induced fog to find her captain sitting in the chair next to her hospital bed. 

“Nice of you to join us, Princess,” he drawled, though his bite was tempered by the worry evident in his eyes. 

She opened her mouth, but her mind was still a jumble. “The game?” she rasped. 

“We won, of course. Everyone was really worried about you, but we weren’t going to let that make us lose the game. I mean you were amazing out there. The least we could do is finish the job.” 

He handed her a cup of water, which she reached for with the wrong arm. In an instant, shooting pain radiated from her elbow in every direction, blinding her with its insistence. 

“Hey, you’re ok. Just breathe.” Mike said quietly, his big hand squeezing her knee and grounding her body in something other than the pain. She could hear the monitors screeching as she was sure her blood pressure had just shot through the roof. She focused on the pressure on her knee and slowly drew increasingly even breaths. Finally, she blinked and was able to make out his face again. 

“Ok, that was my bad.” He picked up the cup again and pushed it into her ‘good’ hand. She sipped the water. It tasted horrible and felt like she was swallowing rocks. She wrinkled her nose. 

“It will get better. Once you can keep down a little more water, I’ll run down to the nurse station and get the grape powerade from their little fridge.”

“Did they say…?” she asked. 

“No, it took me a lot of charm just to get in here. They are pretty strict about that whole family only thing, so if anyone asks, we’re engaged.” 

She choked on the sip of water she had been attempting. 

“Too soon to joke?” he grinned innocently. 

She wanted to throw something at him, but she didn’t dare move, so she just glared. 

“Ok, ok,” he held his hands up, releasing her knee. She immediately missed the pressure. “I told them if they let me in, they wouldn’t have the whole team here or calling every five minutes. After the first 10 calls they fielded from Blip, Ev, Sonny, Dusty, Dusty’s wife, Al, Oscar, Miller, and weirdly, Miller’s kid, they let me in under the promise that I would supply everyone else updates. Also, I think Al’s daughter might have made a call to let them know I wasn’t some crazy stalker, but actually, your friend.”

“We’re friends?” she asked dubiously. 

He rolled his eyes. “Damn right we’re friends. You think I make salsa without cilantro for just anyone?”

“That was spicy fruit salad.” 

“You loved it.”

“I mean, sure, it was good spicy fruit salad, and the homemade chips were nice, but…”

Mike glared at her. 

“Fine, we’re friends.” She almost shrugged, but the incremental move reminded her that she should be still. “I hate this.”

“I know, but settle in. It will be a long time before you can move without thinking about it first. This is the beginning of the rest of your life, and for a while it’s gonna be rough, but you are tough as hell. If anyone can come back from this, it’s you.”

She blinked away the tears in her eyes. “You’re such a cheeseball!” she laughed. “Am I ever gonna not get some sappy speech from you?”

“You love my speeches,” He grinned back. 

Over the next two months, Ginny Baker learned that he was right. Rehabing from her injury was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She had days where she didn’t want to get out of bed because the pain was so bad. She had days where she thought about giving up and going back to school to become a dental assistant. She had days where she thought maybe god or Babe Ruth or Karma was punishing her for breaking tradition. Maybe she didn’t deserve to play in the show. 

Through it all, Mike was there for her. Late night phone calls were regular. Lunches before PT was a weekly occurrence. They even worked out together once she was cleared for light cardio. 

They talked about everything except that night. Mike never brought it up again. Ginny was glad that he followed her edict, even if she was a little disappointed somewhere deep inside. 

He talked about how things were going with Rachel. Ginny wasn’t surprised that they had fallen back into each other. She had watched from afar as his injury destroyed his personal life and the toll it had taken on him. She hoped they would be able to make it work. 

As for her own personal life, it didn’t take long for Noah to call it off after her injury. He claimed it was because he would be relocating to New York for six months and didn’t want to do the long-distance thing, but she felt like it was more. He liked when she was a star, a broken robot wasn’t nearly as interesting. 

It was the night before they were supposed to leave for spring training. Mike showed up at her hotel room. She knew the second she peeked through the door that something was wrong. The pit in her stomach told her that she already knew what. 

“Tequila or whiskey?” she asked as she swung the door open. 

He held up a bag from a gas station. “I was thinking more Cherry Garcia and Half baked?” 

She nodded and motioned him to the couch while she went to get spoons. They were half way through the pints when he made to switch.

“I’d like to go on record as saying this is very unsanitary,” she said. 

“So, you don’t want any of mine?”

“I didn’t say that. I’m just saying next time maybe we get bowls.”

“Noted, though there will definitely not be a next time in this particular relationship.”

She looked at him searchingly. 

“I mean it. I ended it this time. She was still texting him.”

“Maybe it was…”

“No, it’s over. I am done being the fall back guy.”

“You deserve better,” she agreed. 

“I don’t know about that, but I know I’m not going to keep putting myself through this.”

“Good. Do you want to watch Major League?” 

“That sounds great.” 

Ginny was housed in the same apartment complex as the other players for spring training. It was like going to camp, or at least what she imagined summer camp would have been like. Players were constantly stopping by to invite her for poker in Dusty’s place, movie night at Blip’s or cornhole in the shared quad like area. Mike stayed at his own condo across town, so they didn’t see each other except during practice and games. 

By the time they made it back to San Diego for the regular season, he was pretty much over his break up. That gave her an idea. 

“You remember, Christine?” she asked one day as they were starting their work out. 

He looked at her blankly. 

“Christine, my rehab PT?”

“Blond hair, big…. Eyes?”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I think she likes you.”

“Of course, everyone likes me, Baker. Haven’t you learned that yet? I’m the damn honorary mayor of this town. Got a key to the city and everything.”

“Do you want me to give her your number or what?”

“What’s her deal?” he asked. If the situation with Rachel had shown him anything, it was that he wanted something real again. 

“I don’t know Lawson, she’s a PT. She likes long walks on the beach and beards.”

“Seriously?”

“I mean she thinks you’re cute even with that thing on your face. I don’t know what else I’m supposed to think. I know she likes hot yoga and has a papillon named monarch.”

“What the hell is a papillon?”

“It’s a dog!”

“Oh, ok. Give her my number.”

The season started. Things went well. Ginny was playing less. She rarely started, as they didn’t want to stress her arm, but she did well and earned her spot on the team. Some of the incoming rookies thought they could push her around. She quickly put them in their place. She knew she deserved to be in the show and she wasn’t going to let anyone tell her otherwise. 

“Hey, Baker?” Perez called from the back of the bus as she stepped on one morning. 

She gave a jerk of her head. 

“How come you set up Lawson with your hot PT? He does fine on his own. I’m new here.” 

“I am not you’re matchmaker, Perez. I would suggest you take a shower once in a while and maybe women would respond better to you.” 

A chorus of “oohs!!!” echoed around the bus along with a “She’s right!” and “You stink man!”

Ginny slumped into her regular seat and looked out the window to see Christine laying one on Mike before he walked toward the bus. A moment later he was slumping to the seat next to her.

“Aisle, really?”

“You kept me up talking until midnight. I need a nap, old man.” 

Mike blushed. “You could have said you wanted to sleep.”

She shrugged with one shoulder. “I was having trouble sleeping anyway.”

“Stressed about the game?”

“My mom’s getting married.”

“How did you not tell me that last night?”

“I’ve known for a while in the abstract, but they set a date and she wants me to come home for the wedding.”

“When?”

“August.”

He narrowed his eyes. “If she really wanted you to come, why wouldn’t she plan it for the off season?”

“She says she is done planning her life around baseball.”

Mike chewed his lip. “The games are posted. Did she at least check the schedule?”

“We are playing the Rockies in a 4-game series.”

“What are you going to do?”

“That’s what I have been trying to figure out. I’m going to talk to Al, maybe Oscar. It’s bad PR if the story gets out that I missed my mother’s wedding.”

“If they plan it so you play the games before, you’ll be low in the rotation.”

“As long as no one gets injured…”

“Don’t borrow trouble, Baker.” 

“We will just have to wait and see. In the mean time how are things with Christine?”

“Good,” he answered noncommittally.

She just looked at him.

“I thought you were tired.”

“I am, so tell me quick.”

“She’s great…”

“But?”

His face scrunched. “She does this thing…”

“Lalalalala, I do not want to know!”

“Not a… it’s not, ugh, she chews her straws.” 

“If that’s a euphemism for something…” she warned. 

“It’s not. She chews her drink straws, and gum and her nails and her hair.”

“Her hair?” 

“Not all the time, but yeah.”

“Ok, is that a deal breaker for you?”

“It is not a deal maker. That’s for sure.”

“What are you gonna do?” 

“In the old days, of about a year ago, I would have ghosted her, but now, I’ll call her when we get back and end it.”

“I’m sorry.” She said honestly. Mike had been happy for a while, and that was all she really wanted for him. 

“It’ll be alright. I’m sure my matchmaker will find someone else.”

“You heard that, did you?”

Weirdly though, Mike was the one to set her up. It was May and already way too hot. They were in the dugout watching Blip walk to the plate. Ginny was complaining about an uber driver for what felt like the thousandth time.

“Why don’t you learn to drive?”

“What?”

“You live in San Diego. Learn to drive.”

“How?”

“I could teach you.”

“Seriously? You are the worst. You follow too close. You never use your blinker.”

“OK, ok! I know a guy.”

“Who?”

“His name is Jon. He works at the dealership.”

“How do you know he would even want to teach me to drive?”

“He has a weekend side business teaching kids to drive, and I know he can be discreet.” 

“Fine. Give me his info.”

Then Blip hammered one into the seats and they were both moving toward the steps to cheer on their friend. 

“How soon, is too soon to invite someone to your mom’s wedding on the other side of the country?” she asked without so much as saying hello. It was almost midnight, but he knew she had just gotten back to her room after a post-game date. 

“Things are going that well with Jon?”

“I don’t know. He’s nice. I like him, but it seems…”

“What?”

“I don’t know. I just, you know with everything, I have a hard time trusting people. He asked me about it because he overheard a call with my mom. I just think it’s too soon.”

“If you think it’s too soon then just tell him so. You appreciate the offer, but you’ll be busy with maid of honor duties and it’s too soon.” 

“What if he doesn’t take it well.”

“Knowing Jon, I think he’ll understand, but if he doesn’t, then he’s probably not the guy for you.” 

“You got to meet my mom and get in the middle of my family drama after a month.”

“Well, that’s because I’m me. There are many men, but there’s only one Mike Lawson.”

She laughed. “Thank the Lord for that.”

“Go to sleep, Baker. Tomorrow’s a new day.”

“You need sleep more than me, old man.” She laughed before hanging up. 

Mike was right. Jon accepted her reasons without any problems, admitting he had only offered because he thought he should. The wedding wasn’t as terrible as she thought. She was able to get the time off without too much trouble. Kevin was kind but distant. Ginny was happy to ignore him as politely as she could. She pasted a smile on her face for pictures, which was really all her mom could expect for now. 

Before they knew it, playoffs were around the corner. With her low pitch count due to being on light duty most of the season, Ginny was rotated to starting and was playing better than she ever had. Padres were knocked out by the Red Sox, but everyone was happy with their performance.   
In the off season, Mike and Ginny talked less, but kept up weekly lunches when they could. One day he noticed she had gotten to the café early. She looked nervous.

“What?” he asked, taking his usual seat. 

“You know the joke about me being your match maker?” she asked wringing her hands slightly. 

He relaxed. “Sure, who did you have in mind?”

“Really? Just like that?”

“Why not?”

“I met this girl at the race track last weekend.”

“Race track?”

“Jon’s been pit crewing for a friend of his who is an amateur drag racer.”

“Cool, so you met a girl at the track.” 

“She’s a Dental Hygienist, so I don’t think she’ll have any chewing habits. She’s super pretty. She races in the league with Jon’s friend. She’s really good.”

“You’ve sold me. When’s the next race?”

“Saturday.”

“I guess we’re off to the races.”

Mike and Carolina hit it off. She was amazing. She was funny and outgoing and almost as popular at the track as he was at the field. 

Lunch meet ups began to include Carolina and Jon. They all had a good time together. Lunch dates turned into Sundays at the bowling alley or trips to the movies and even a pub trivia night once. Before long spring training rolled back around. Both couples agreed to try to keep their relationships going. Jon and Carolina planned to drive to Peoria when they could. 

Ginny was happy in her relationship, but the longer they were apart, the harder it was to make time to call Jon. She took longer and longer to text back. Jon kept hinting about settling down, but she wasn’t ready. She was still in the early stages of her major league career. Marriage was just not in the plan. 

Mike, on the other hand, was thinking more and more about retiring at the end of the season. He was ready. His body was inches from giving out on him. Carolina was the kind of woman he could see spending the rest of his life with. 

He didn’t mention any of that to Ginny though. He didn’t want to put anymore pressure on her. He knew if she knew this was his last year, she would work even harder than she already did. 

The fourth weekend Carolina came to visit, Jon wasn’t with her. Ginny explained that they had broken up. She threw herself into training, hanging out with the team and even started taking college courses online. 

Mike was surprised that she was so unaffected by the break up. As far as he knew, Jon was the longest relationship she had ever had. She explained that while she did like the mechanic, they just weren’t on the same page. 

Mike still didn’t really understand, but she seemed happy and that was all he really cared about. 

The week they got back to San Diego, Mike asked Ginny to meet him for lunch. 

“I think I’m going to propose to Carolina,” he announced. 

Ginny blinked for a moment, completely shocked. “Congratulations,” she said finally. 

“You don’t think I should?”

“I think what I think doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it does, Gin. You’re my best friend.”

She half shrugged. “That’s sweet, Mike, but really what do I know about relationships.”

“You’ve never been divorced.”

“I’ve never been married.”

“I want this. I want someone to talk to at night. I hate coming home to an empty house. I want someone in my life I can count on.”

“And you’re sure Carolina is that person?”

He thought for a moment. “She could be.”

“Don’t you think you should know?”

“I knew with Rach, and you see how that turned out.”

“See, this is why I didn’t want to have an opinion. The only healthy relationship I know is Blip and Ev, and they were already married when we met.” 

“No, you’re right, I think, maybe.”

“Does she want to get married?”

“I won’t know til I ask her.”

“You guys haven’t talked about the future at all? I mean if her racing career takes off she’ll be on the road as much as we are.”

Mike bit his tongue. He still wasn’t ready to tell her about his other plans, but she was right. He needed to have a talk with his girlfriend. The sooner the better. 

It turned out that Carolina did not, in fact, want to get married. She had been asked to join the semi-pro drag circuit on a temporary basis. She was actually coming to break up with him the night he brought up their future. 

He was blindsided. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he find that one person?

He spiraled into a depression the likes of which Ginny had never seen. 

She called to check in daily. She stopped by his place a couple of times a week with groceries. Mike only got out of bed for work. His knees were getting worse by the day. Ginny cringed when she saw him limping to the ice bath one day after a game. 

“How long can you keep this up?” she asked, walking into the trainer’s room. 

Mike groaned. “Honestly,” he thought about it for a minute. Maybe it was time. “I think this is it.”

“What?” she asked, shocked. As much as she was seeing the evidence of his downhill slide, she still couldn’t quite believe it. 

“Come on, Gin. I’m not your poster boy anymore,” he half joked. 

She didn’t take the bait. 

“I think this is my last season. Actually, I’ve been thinking it for a while.”

She looked at him thoughtfully. “Since the break up?”

He shook his head. “Since Peoria.”

“What will you do?”

“Sleep in?” he joked again. He needed to deflect the tension in the room. 

“Will I see you?”

“Baker, you know where I live. I hang out with you more than any other teammates, with the possible exception of Blip. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“I’m worried about you.”

“I’ll be alright. I just need some time. Luckily, I have a lot of practice getting over people leaving me.”

She bit her lip to hold back the emotions bubbling up. “You have me. I’m not going anywhere.”

He smiled. She was right. Through the last few years she had been the constant. Since she had joined the team, he had seen a future he wouldn’t even admit to himself. He reached for her hand, and she immediately reached back. 

“I have to tell you something,” he started calmly. Maybe this wasn’t the best time. Him, naked in an ice bath. Her, covered in sweat and dirt from the game, but he had to do it. 

“What?” she asked tilting her head slightly. 

“I love you.”

She tensed. “What?”

“I love you.”

“And when did you come to this conclusion?”

“Just now.”

She quirked a smile, “And what am I supposed to do with this information?”

He laughed. She would never make his life easy. “I was hoping you would think about it and realize you love me too.”

She squeezed his hand. “Of course, I love you, Mike, but…”

“I know, you don’t date ball players. That’s fine. I am only going to be a ball player for a few more months, but I need you to know, that you are the last person I want to talk to at night. You are the one I want to come home to, or really, I want you to come home to me. You are the one I count on. So, what do you say?”

“I say…” she leaned in close, closer than she had let herself get since that night outside the bar. “I’m ready to talk about it.” She finished, before kissing him. Before he could really react, she pulled back. “but not here. Why don’t you pick up some Cherry Garcia and Half baked and I’ll meet you at your place in an hour?”


End file.
